the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte's Web (2019 film)/Credits
Créditos completos para la web de Charlotte . Logos Apertura Warner Bros. Pictures y Movie Land Animation Studios presentan En asociación con Walden Media Una película de Tim Miller la web de Charlotte Clausura Dirigida por Tim Miller Producido por Nicholas Stoller Written by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Screenplay by Steven T. Seagle Nicholas Stoller Chris Miller Rich Moore Andrew Stanton Story by Ted V. Miller Jamie Chung Chris Meledandri Based on the Book by E. B. White Executive Producers Jordan Kerner Ted V. Miller Steven T. Seagle Karey Kirkpatrick Christopher Nolan Director of Photography Hoyte van Hoytema Production Designer Jeff Pidgeon Bex Taylor-Klaus Max Charles Tara Strong Gal Gadot Adam Sandler Jamie Chung Evan Rachel Wood Keegan-Michael Key Tom Hanks Jack Black Jane Lynch Louis C. K. Edited by Lesley Walker, C.S.A. Narrated by Jamie Chung Music by Henry Jackman Art Director Larry McBrayer Character Design Supervisor Jin Kim Associate Producer Jennifer Lee Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Computer Graphics Supervisors Mike Mitchell Bex Taylor-Klaus Laurent De la Chapelle Pablo Holcer Computer Graphics Supervisors Jamie Chung Wayne Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Rodriguez Visual Effects Supervisor Glen McIntosh Animation Director Gwen Gomez Supervising Animators Gal Gadot Jin Suyiooero Nicholas Stoller Martin Murphy Supervising Animators Glen McIntosh Edward Zhou Sam Marks Head of Story Daniel Pemberton Layout Supervisor Christopher Scarabosio Animation Supervisors Shiyoon Kim Chris Williams Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Lenny Gyllenhaal Effects Supervisors Avi Arad Sam Gebhardt Supervising Crowd Animator Jean-Claude J. Kalache Character Supervisors Set Supervisors Stereo Supervisor Jennifer Kaminski Stereo Compositing Supervisor Christopher Miller Head of Technology Jim McLean Pipeline Supervisor Evan Rachel Wood Supervising Technical Director Pidge Gunderson Post Production Supervisor David Okey MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Cast Additional Voices Assistant Computer Graphics Supervisors 1st Assistant Editors Editorial Production Supervisors Story Artists Additional Story Artists Set Designers Colorists Additional Character Design Layout Artists Character Animators Crowd Animators Fix Animators Character Modeling Character Rigging Leads Character Rigging Character Surfacing Hair and Fur Department Artists Character Effects Set Up Lead Character Effects Animators Character Effects Animators Set & Props Modeling Set & Props Surfacing Effects Animators Concept Artists Lead Lighting Artists Key Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Lead Compositing Artists Key Compositing Artists Compositing Artists Matte Painters Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Directors Information Technology Software Developers Accounting Department Recurring Managers Assistants to Ted V. Miller Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Skywalker Sound Executive Staff Digital Intermediate by EFILM Soundtrack on WaterTower Music Song coming soon! Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Thanks to and A Very Special Thanks to Stephen Heneveld Additional Thanks No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This Motion Picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Original Score © 2019 Warner-Olive Music, LLC Country of First Publication: United States of America. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Warner Bros. Entertainment and Movie Land Animation Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. La historia, todos los nombres, personajes e incidentes retratados en esta producción son ficticios. No se pretende ni debe inferirse ninguna identificación con personas, lugares, edificios y productos reales. Producido en Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits